1. Field
The disclosure relates to digital photographing apparatuses and digital photographing methods, and for example, to digital photographing apparatuses and digital photographing methods capable of correcting motion blur.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods have been used for correcting motion blur of an image captured by a digital photographing apparatus, such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, a digital camera, or a digital camcorder.
Two types of blur may be included in a still image captured by the digital photographing apparatus. One is motion blur caused by a motion of a subject, and the other is hand blur caused by shaking of a user of a digital photographing apparatus. The motion blur may appear as a local motion of an image, and the hand blur may appear as a global motion of an image.
Motion blur of an image captured by the digital photographing apparatus may be corrected by shifting the image in a direction opposite to the motion. Alternatively, the image may be corrected by using electrical signals acquired by the digital photographing apparatus.